ARDBZ VS DBZA
The following is a differences between Gozar's ARDBZ and TFS' DBZA Father of Goku *Vegeta doesn't want to fight the Saibaimen saying they're his friends, until Freeza's men says they're "Mystic Saibaimen" which pissed Vegeta off; in DBZA, Vegeta's fight with the Saibaimen is not shown. *King Vegeta makes an apearence in this special in ARDBZ, despite that he NEVER apeared in the original special. *Toma is the only member of Bardock's crew to apear in ARDBZ; in DBZA, all other 4 members apear. *Bardock is pleased with Goku in ARDBZ (calling him a devilish good looking baby); in DBZA, he facepalms after he reads his power level of 2. *Bardock and Freeza make refferences to the infamous Saban/Funimation dub (aka Ocean dub) saying lines like "brillant scientist," "arms regrowing," and "parachutes" during his speech to Freeza; in DBZA, Bardock's speech is overlapped by Freeza's thoughts. *Cell and Majin Buu, as well as GT versions of characters (Goku, Trunks and Pan), apear in DBZA, but no such characters apear in the ARDBZ version. Saiyan Saga *ARDBZ starts with Goku taking on Nappa. However, in flashbacks, they show Raditz battle to the death of the Z-Warriors. **In the Raditz battle, Piccolo Jr. kills Raditz by shouting "Makankosappo" in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he can't prounouce it and says "Special Beam Cannon" instead, also Goku was killed by accident in both versions. **Gohan destroys the plateau in ARDBZ using anger; in DBZA he couldn't unleash his anger power and is smashed into the plateau. **Kurilin is the leader of the Z-Warriors in ARDBZ; in DBZA he is a mockery to them. **Piccolo only saved Gohan becuase he thought he was Celine Dion in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he blames Gohan for not dodging. **Nappa has a grandma in ARDBZ; in DBZA, no relative of Nappa is stated. *Goku reffers to himself as "Son Goku" in ARDBZ, which confuses Vegeta who thinks "Son" is his given name; in DBZA, Goku didn't say his full name until the Freeza Saga. *TFS Goku makes a refference to Dragon Ball Evolution, while ARDBZ Goku does a refference to "Bobobobobo " when doing a Taiyoken "Fist of the Nose Hair" *Goku makes a "homage" of Freeza's "5 minutes" saying that it would took about 30 seconds to form a spirit bomb in ARDBZ; no such line exists in DBZA. *In ARDBZ, Vegeta wakes up from the Spirit Bomb becuase Gohan calls it the "Mystic Bomb;" in DBZA, he wakes up screaming. *Yajirobe saves the day in ARDBZ; in DBZA, Gohan does it. *During the Arlia Episode, ARDBZ Nappa states that he was dreaming of naked virgins who wanted him badly; DBZA Nappa constantly bothers Vegeta with the question "Are we there yet?" Also, in ARDBZ, Vegeta suggests to go to Arlia and not Nappa, who suggests the idea in DBZA. Both DBZA and ARDBZ Nappas think the Arlian monster to be "cute." Vegeta (in ARDBZ) tells a "flashback" about him as Majin Vegeta, where he kills a male by suggesting that "the M on Majin Vegeta means mystic." ARDBZ also makes refference to Shin Chan, Lupin the 3rd, and lame(?) singers like the Jonas bros. and Miley Cyrus. Freeza Saga *Both Gozar and TFS mock Freeza's funimation spelling name - "Frieza", so they pretent it's prounced "Fryza" *ARDBZ shortens Kyui, Dodoria and Zarbon battles into one episode; in DBZA, it lasts several episodes. **The reason Kyui was killed in ARDBZ, it's becuase he stole Vegeta's chocolate bunny last easter day, in DBZA he was killed after Vegeta told him something he would never tell anyone - about his Zenkai *Both Gozar and TFS make sure to not judge Recoome by his outer appearances. *When Goku comes to fight the Ginyu force in ARDBZ, they play the "Star Wars" theme; in DBZA a different song is played. *The Genki Dama was formed in ARDBZ becuase of Freeza's stupidy; it was done the normal DBZ way in DBZA *Both Gozar and TFS mock Goku's Funimation SSJ line. *Goku kills Freeza after hearing a word about sprinklers, in DBZA Goku gives Freeza his energy. Garlic Jr. Saga *In DBZA, this saga is reduced to one episode, having Garlic Jr. appear for a brief moment; in ARDBZ, his entire Saga is skipped. Trunks Saga *The Z-Warriors learn of Freeza's arival via Vegeta; in ARDBZ Kurilin asks Gohan if he sees Youtube. *Freeza is giving a robotic voice in DBZA; while in ARDBZ he speaks normally. **King Cold dies in DBZA, while in ARDBZ, he escapes. *Trunks tells Goku that he dies from taking Viagra and having a erection more than several hours in ARDBZ; in DBZA, Trunks tells him that he dies from heart virus from high cholesterol from eating too much bacon. *Piccolo laughs at Goku's death in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he laughs at Future Trunks being Vegeta's son. *The driving episode is longer in ARDBZ (in which Goku insults Titanic and Leonardo DiCaprio which pisses Piccolo off) and says Piccolo has a small penis; in DBZA, the only thing about the driving episode, is that Piccolo tells people to dodge. History of Trunks *Unlike ARDBZ's Trunks Saga, Future Goku dies of a heart problem. *Future Gohan knocks Trunks's cold in DBZA; in ARDBZ he tells him to dance Caramelldansen. *Lapis & Lazuli fights Trunks, not recognizing him until the end of the fight; in ARDBZ, they toy with him by giving text messages through Twitter. *No one gives a damn about Gohan's death in ARDBZ (even though the narrator blames "Mystic Gohan for Future Gohan's death"), unlike DBZA. **Future Chi-Chi in DBZA thinks her son doesn't love her, and say she should be a grandmother; while in ARDBZ, she worries about him until she learns that he's dead from the Ox King (who doesn't give a damn about him).